


Polaroids

by JuliaSh17



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaSh17/pseuds/JuliaSh17
Summary: If you want to capture something in a truly alive way - use a Polaroid. You have only one attempt to make the perfect photo.Want to get a photo in a single copy - use a Polaroid. Cheap hipster reception, but Clarke don't care.





	Polaroids

If you want to capture something in a truly alive way - use a Polaroid. You have only one attempt to make the perfect photo.  
Want to get a photo in a single copy - use a Polaroid. Cheap hipster reception, but Clarke don't care. In her backpack, there is always a spare pack of cartridges, and the whole room is full up with Lexa's photos.

It all started with the gift of Octavia. Blake decided that Clarke should like it, so she gave her a tiny polaroid camera and several packs of cartridges at her birthday. And she was right.

In truth, Clarke at first completely forgot about her friend's gift. They remembered about it by accident. That evening, she and Lexa sat in the room and drew something on a huge white canvas, when Lexa accidentally spilled black ink, imprinting her palm. Clarke decided that the brunette looks too good, embarrassingly covering her face with a soiled hand, so not recording such a moment would be a crime against the beautiful. Clarke made Lexa pose for 20 minutes because it was a little more difficult to figure out the settings than she thought. However, the result was worth it.

And then it's started...

Photos of sleepy Lexa in bed, her braided hair in fancy pigtails, random photos from their little dates, cute photos together, portraits of Lexa and just beautiful views - all this was on the wall in their bedroom.  
***

"I can't go anymore," complains the brunette, falling wearily on the stones. They've come a long way here.  
"Come on, Lexa." Clarke encourages her. "We are almost there, it's foolish to return." Griffin can't resist and makes another photo of Lexa, cute buried in her backpack.  
"Someday I'll avenge you for all the pictures," mutters Woods, rising to her feet.  
"Come on, photos with you are always the most beautiful." Griffin shakes the picture in her hand. "Besides, you love me too much." Clarke grins, kissing the brunette on the cheek. And she's absolutely right.  
***

On their anniversary, Clarke gives Lexa a new-fashioned telescope and a huge bouquet of flowers, because Woods adores astronomy and flowers, and Lexa gives Clarke a new camera, an album for photos that no longer fit on the wall, and, of course, several packs of cartridges.  
***

When the time comes and they decide to legitimize their relationship, Clark makes a proposal to Lex. Of course, with the help of the Polaroid.

Griffin secretly chose the best pictures for several weeks, and also attracted Octavia and Raven. It seems that now they gonna hate her, because they spun on that beach several hours, trying to make the right photos. But Clarke always has enough cartridges.

Lexa's reaction to the proposal is also captured by Octavia on polaroid, for which Clarke is infinitely grateful to her.  
***

"Clarke, I can't do this anymore," Lexa complains, holding a five-year-old girl and a very small boy.  
"Please be patient for a while," Clarke says and takes another picture.c"Perfect! "  
"Finally", Lexa puts the girl down on the grass. "Maddie, Mama behaved badly, punish her." artfully smiles brunette when her small copy swiftly rushes to Clarke.  
"Mama, Mama! " the girl laughs, "Mummy said that you behave badly!"  
"Mummy just kidding, Maddie." Clarke grabs her daughter in her arms. "Right, Mummy?"  
"Well, maybe." Lexa comes closer, still holding baby Aden in her arms.  
"It's an amazing picture, babe", the blonde embraces the wife.  
"With 10 attempts, Clarke," Lexa laughs, hugging Clarke back.  
"At the first five, Aden was capricious, so you had to reassure him," Griffin recalls. "And then Maddie had a fit of laughter," little girl guiltily lowers her eyes. " But it's made the picture even better. You are so alive here."  
Clarke shows a photo of Lexa holding Maddie and Aden in her arms. Maddie laughs furiously, buried in her mother's hair, and the capricious Aden tries to spit out the boring pacifier.  
"I look awful." Lexa shakes her head with a smile.  
"I told you this 7 years ago and I will say it now - you always look great for me.", Clarke kisses her wife.  
" Ewwwww!!" Cried Maddie closing her eyes. "Not when I'm here!"  
They all laugh together, and at that moment Clarke realizes that Octavia always knows what to give on the birthday.


End file.
